Facerig FAQ
What is FaceRig? FaceRig is a program enabling anyone with a webcam to digitally embody any character they want. It uses your webcam to map your facial movements and speech in order to animate a 3D avatar. How many versions of FaceRig will there be? FaceRig (or FaceRig Classic if you prefer), with webcam based tracking, fully featured for home non-commercial use. FaceRig Pro, which is just like Home feature wise but can be used by people who make significant ad-based revenue off the place where they showcase their creations. IRFaceRig, which is a special version of FaceRig, similar, but with an altered feature-set. It is free for everyone and it works only with the Intel® RealSense™ SDK and the Intel® RealSense™ Camera on system with Intel® CPU's. Under Development: FaceRig Studio, targeted at businesses, which will also enable numeric mo-cap tracking, destined to be use with professional software. FaceRig Mobile for iOS and Android. FaceRig for Mac and/or Linux - is in the development plan. Where do I purchase and how to install FaceRig? FaceRig is purchased and installed through Steam since that's the digital distribution platform we are currently using. You will need to install the Steam client and then in Store go to Software and search for FaceRig. Once found you can purchase it and then install it. Why can’t I find FaceRig in my Steam library? You should be able to see FaceRig in Library under Software. How to get the most out of FaceRig? The camera that you will use for FaceRig, needs to have as little image noise ( grain) as possible and a decent resolution. FaceRig works with any 480p and over webcam. 720p is recommended as well as 30 or 60 fps. 1080p is a bit overkill. The light needs to be distributed as evenly as possible on your face. We recommend to not shine it directly on your face, but rather shining it on a white surface to have it reflected back at you. If you shine the light from behind, this will make your face look darker and you might lose contrast. As for background, the wall behind you doesn't really matter, but it's best to not have any posters with faces on them so that the tracker will not jump to one of those faces, although this rarely happens. Almost any working microphone that you can use in other programs, you can also use with FaceRig, like build in, standing, or headset-microphone. You can find the system requirements HERE. Can I use/make my own avatars? Yes, you can make and use your own avatars! Our goal is to have a creative community around FaceRig and we do our best to help you guys with info on how to build your own avatars. Check out the Community Created Content discussion boards on Steam for more info. Read the pinned posts to find sources, documentation and other stuff. Is FaceRig compatible with Skype, Twitch, Chatroulette or Omegle? The goal is to make FaceRig compatible with all those and much more! You can stream or make your own Youtube videos! Make sure you check out all the wonderful guides we have on our Steam community! How do I use FaceRig with Skype? You will need to have both FaceRig and Skype opened. In FaceRig Go to Advanced UI and Toggle Broadcast ON. In Skype go to Tools and Video then select FaceRig Virtual Camera. Click on Save If you are not able to see your avatar in Skype a PC restart is needed. Then try again to use Skype with FaceRig. http://steamcommunity.com/app/274920/discussions/0/530646715632695851/ What is the correct way to properly calibrate FaceRig? We have made a simple tutorial that will help you make a correct avatar calibration. You can see it here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB_bxGF2JWM&index=2&list=PLwxwPv-15rVtP1S1DnkP7S6lZoFjAmY2k Can I use FaceRig if I have glasses? It works well if your glasses are not reflective. Reflective glasses block line of sight to your eyes. This is most noticeable in a dark room when your computer monitor is the brightest light source. If you don't have non-reflective glasses, try putting the brightest light source behind or beside you instead of in front. Also, glasses with thinner rims are preferred since they block less of your eyebrows. We also offer more information and support on our Steam forum on this topichttp://steamcommunity.com/app/274920/discussions/2/613935404221245524/ Can I make and export movies with FaceRig? Yes you can. It is quite simple and we even made an official guide to help you be a star! You can check out the guide herehttp://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=321277110 How do I enable the special actions in FaceRig like sticking out my tongue, raising my hands? It is key and mouse driven ( not tracked) , but to use them, first you have to enable Special Actions from the Avatar -> Behaviours tab. What is the long term goal, feature-wise? Ultimately we want to enable anyone to be able to become any digital character they wish, head to toe with Hollywood/Pixar quality, during any real-time online interactions, video and audio (and maybe some haptic feedback too). That's why we've named our start-up company Holotech Studios. But this is super-long term. Right now we've started with emotions/expressions on FaceRig. My question is not listed here. How do I get an answer? Visit the forums. Join the community, we're friendly Category:Facerig __FORCETOC__